How Could You? I Love You
by Rinny Leonheart
Summary: Rated 'T' for suicide content. Sequel to 'Is My Life Worth Living For' because I was asked if there was more to it. Here's Squall's POV when he finds Rinoa, dead. R&R!


How Could You Do This? I Love You

Sequel to Is My Life Worth Living For?

Author: Rinny Leonheart

I don't own Final Fantasy VIII and I never will.

* * *

I can't believe what I made you do 

I heard you crying when I told you it was over

Your eyes shed tears

I felt your pain

No-one understood me better than you

And I threw it all away for lust

You had my love and always will

But I wish you had told me

How bad I hurt you

How could you do this? I love you

* * *

I found you in our room 

The carpet was ruined

You were right

The colour was horrible

Now it's even worse than before

Your blood soaking the carpet

I ran to your lifeless body

I wept for you

Are you happy now?

The letter was under your bleeding wrist

I felt for your pulse

I found nothing

You had been dead for an hour, at least

If only I'd been there

I could have stopped you

From taking the life

That I wish I had back

How could you do this? I love you

* * *

My heart is breaking at the sight of you like this 

I didn't want things to get this far

As I said before, with Quistis, it was lust only

Not like the love I felt for you

I still do

Love you

I wish you were still here

Phoenix Downs won't work this time

They are only meant for battles, not self-inflictions

I wish I could bring you back

To tell you how sorry I am

Your pale face tells me I was too late to save you

The way you ended, was too late already

No Curaga will ever erase my pain

No Elixir will ever heal my heart

Maybe if I went after you

I could see you up there

My angel

My Angelwing

How could you do this? I love you

* * *

Everyone's crying for you 

Even those who didn't know you

My tears are falling onto your face now

Is there any life left in you to feel them?

Please talk to me

You can't be gone

You were stronger than that

Strongest of us all

How could you say that I wouldn't have cared?

I never stopped caring for you

Your life WAS worth living for

I hadn't meant to make you feel otherwise

I overreacted when you said no

Fighting was just not in you

I see that now

If only I had sooner…

How could you do this? I love you

* * *

You said not to follow you 

But I can't live without you

I risked my life to bring you back from space

Was it all in vain, now?

The way you held onto me

When we were in the cockpit together

I didn't want to let you go

But I did eventually

Hyne, I'm such a fool

I put my job before you

This took you away

A long time before it ended

We just didn't know

Until it was too late

For either of us

How could you do this? I love you

* * *

You made me promise to protect you 

Did you mean from yourself also?

If so, then I failed you

As a soldier, as a knight

We were meant to be together forever

But you took it away from me

I came here to say sorry

And ask for your hand

And do what we'd never done before

I'm still a virgin

Embarrassing, huh?

Quistis and I didn't go there

Even if it was lust

My feelings for you made me see sense

Before it was too late

But it already was for us

How could you do this? I love you

* * *

I can't keep my promise 

I want to be by your side

Forgive me, Rinoa

I can't live like this anymore

I'm lifting you into my arms and am walking out of our room

Out of Garden

Everyone's shouting

They're running after us

But I won't let them near you

It'll only be me

I'm running up the mountain

You on my back

Like when you were comatose in Fisherman's Horizon

Do you remember that?

Your almost drained body still seeps blood

My white shirt is ruined

But I don't care

It's only a shirt

I have others

But I only had one of you

And now you're gone

I wish it weren't true

Stay close to me

I won't let you fall

Unless I fall too

How could you do this? I love you

* * *

You were my life 

My body, my soul

The pain I'm feeling is too real

Time will never erase the pain

That I'm feeling now

Because you're gone

Forever

I don't wanna believe it

I want you here

To see your eyes

To feel your warmth

But you've become cold

Not like I used to be

You died

And it's all my fault

I'm sorry

How could you do this? I love you

* * *

I hate myself for being selfish 

You always wanted us to share activities

Not needless massacres

You were right about that

I was wrong

I admit I was a fool

Please come back?

Rinoa, hear my prayer and return to me

The way you were

Before this all began

Or, I'll come to you

Even if you don't want to see me

I'll find you up there

How could you do this? I love you

* * *

This is just another crossroad in my life 

To live without you

Or to die, to be with you

Give me a sign to make this choice

I love you so much

My one last wish would be to see your shining smile in the clouds above my head

The stars are masked by these clouds

Part them for me, should you wish to see me once more

Before I make this final leap

To the ground

With you in my arms

I can't say I won't do something foolish

You're worth any pain I endure

Just to see you again one day

In heaven

I still see no signs

You probably can't hear me

This is for you

My last breath will be that which I took from you

Will come now

See you soon

Rinoa…

How could you do this? I love you

I love you...


End file.
